Chapter 31 - Brita's Berry Break Festival Part 3
The next day everybody was already was at the coliseum awaiting for the last contest to begin. "I wonder where is Timothy at now?” wondered Eria "I don't know because he was gone before we got up." shrugged Tanza "Well he did say he had some more work today." remembered Misty "Alright let's begin the final contest now. The rule's for our final contest are very simple the last pokémon standing is the winner. So does everybody understand?' announced Monica Ash, Brock, Micheal, Keen along with their pokémon all nodded their head. "Now let me introduced our finalist once more. First is Micheal and Garmane, Second is Brock and Apaton, third is Keen and Sandslash, and last, but not least Ash and his Pikachu. Let's give our contestant's a hand." announced Monica as the crowd clapped and cheered. "So Tanza who do you think is going to win?" asked Eria "I can't really say right now." replied Tanza "Well let's see." said Misty "Now trainer's take your position's ." announced Monica and all the trainer's ran to a different side of the field. "Let's check out the data on that Garmane pokémon real quick." thought Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Garmane The Fighting Dragon Pokémon…Garmane are a special breed of dragon that is said to have originated on Forchard Island. They are shown to have allot of pride and determination when in a fight which make's them some of the easiest pokémon to train." said The pokédex "Alright let the four way battle royal begin!" shouted Monica "Alright Sandslash let's start this battle off with a Sandstorm attack!” shouted Keen "Sand...Slash!" shouted Sandslash as it threw it claw's forward and a large sandstorm engulfed the field. "And it look's like Keen and his Sandslash will start of this battle with a powerful sandstorm." announced Monica "Now this could be trouble...Pikachu be careful." shouted Ash "That was a smart move." thought Tanza "Yea that Sandstorm took away there visibility and on top of that Garmane and Pikachu will continue to take damage as long as that Sandstorm is active." nodded Eria "Now let's see who should I take out first." thought Keen looking around at the other pokémon. He looked at Apaton who was just standing and looking around, then he looked at Garmane who was standing with it's eye's closed and then he looked at Pikachu who was bracing himself form the damage he was taking from the sandstorm. "Let's see that Apaton isn't affected by the sandstorm and on top of that it look's like it has some pretty good attack and defense power so I’m going to avoid that one for right now. Then there's that Pikachu...he's doesn’t look to strong and I believe Sandslash could take him out with a single attack and then there's that Garmane. It doesn’t look to tough so he'll be my first target. Sandslash use Slash.!” shouted Keen and Sandslash dashed toward Garmane. "I don't think so. Garmane use Dragon Claw!” shouted Micheal "Garr!" roared Garmane as it raised it's right claw. Sandslash swung his claw at Garmane, but he missed and Garmane swung his claw and hit Sandslash sending him rolling back in front of Keen. "What the...what just happened?” wondered Keen looking at Sandslash. "All man I can't see a thing, but by the sound of it somebody got hit and they got hit hard. I hope Pikachu is ok." thought Ash "Alright Garmane use Roar!” shouted Micheal Garmane took a deep breath and let out a loud roar and when he did the sandstorm dispersed. "Wow what a powerful roar. It cleared the field of the Sandstorm and now we can see all again." announced Monica "That Garmane is really something." noted Brock "Garmane use Dagon Claw and go for Apaton!” shouted Micheal and Garmane took off running Apaton. "Apaton you use Take Down!” shouted Brock Apaton charged toward Garmane and the two of them collided as the pushed each other back and forth. Keen looked at them fighting then he looked over at Ash and Pikachu an saw they weren't paying any attention. "Alright here's our chance to get the drop on that Pikachu. Sandslash use Fury Swipes and go for that Pikachu!” shouted Keen and Sandslash took off running toward Pikachu. "Man that Garmane is strong and so is Apaton." noted Ash as he looked at the two pushing each other. "Pika." agreed Ash looked at Pikachu and then noticed Sandslash running toward him out the corner of his eye. "Hay Pikachu turn around and start dodging!” shouted Ash Pikachu turned around an just as Sandslash was about to hit him he ducked and started dodging each of Sandslash's swipes, then he jumped into the air. "Sandslash use Poison Sting!” shouted Keen "Spin and then use Iron Tail Pikachu!” shouted Ash Sandslash spat out a group of small purple needle like figure's at Pikachu. Pikachu's tail started to glow as the started needle's bounce off his tail and he came down and hit Sandslash on the head. Sandslash bounced of the floor and Pikachu spun sideway's hitting it one more time sending it flying back into the knocking it out. "Sandslash is unable to battle which mean's Keen is out of the battle. Now we are down to three contestants." announced Monica "Are you ok?” asked Keen as he ran to Sandslash and picked it up. "Slash...San." nodded Sandslash sounding sad. "Don't worry we'll just keep training and try again next year." reassured Keen as he left off the field. "Good job Pikachu. That's one down and two left.” cheered Ash "Alright Garmane use Dragonbreath!” shouted Micheal Garmane flipped backwards and fired a steam of blue fire at Apaton. "Apaton use Protect!” shouted Brock Apaton started to glow and a sphere of white energy surrounded and the fire hit it. "Now Apaton use Secret Power!” shouted Brock Apaton started to glow and a group of bubble's appeared in front of him and they flew toward Garmane. "Garmane dodge and then use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal Garmane jumped over the bubble's and when he landed on the ground he dashed toward Apaton in a blue energy and rammed into him sending him sliding back some. "Apaton are you ok?" asked Brock "Apa." nodded Apaton nodding "Alright let's finish this up. Garmane use another Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Apaton with the blue energy surrounding him. "Use Take down Apaton” shouted Brock Apaton took off running toward Garmane and the to them clashed, but Apaton was sent sliding back. "Apaton can't take much more of this and those Take Down attack's are taking their toll as well and I think he knows it. I have to find a open for a good hit soon." thought Brock as he looked at Apaton breathing heavily. "Garmane use Dragon Claw to finish this!” shouted Micheal "Apaton dodge!” shouted Brock Garmane took off toward Apaton and when he got close to him it swung it's claw, but Apaton ducked. "Now Apaton use your tail to trip Garmane then use Hyper Beam!” shouted Brock Apaton swung it's tail and tripped Garmane, but before he hit the ground Apaton jumped back some and fired a white energy blast at Garmane. "Nice try, but you'll have to better than that. Garmane up then use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal Garmane quickly hit the ground with it’s fist launching itself up into the air just as the attack hit the ground. "We missed." said Brock Garmane dived toward Apaton as the blue energy surrounded his body and he crashed down on Apaton knocking him out. "Apaton is unable to battle so that means Brock is out. Now we're down to the final to contestants. Who will emerge victorious." announced Monica as the crowd cheered and clapped. "Apaton are you ok?" asked Brock as he ran over to Apaton. "Ton...Apa." nodded Apaton sounding sad. "Don't worry you did your best." reassured Brock as they walked off the field. "All right now Brock's out so now it's just Pikachu and Garmane. Alright Pikachu let's give this battle everything we got." thought Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as his cheeks sparked with electricity. "Alright Garmane prepare for battle." said Micheal "Garmane!" roared Garmane To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 1 Content